


Hold On To Me

by Rhianne



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Tag - Need, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's thoughts as he holds Daniel in the storeroom at the end of Need. Gen drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On To Me

I hold him as tight as I can while he cries, burying his head in my shoulder. He’s shaking so badly I think he might shatter, and I find myself rocking us both.

Daniel is one of the strongest men I’ve ever met, but the sarcophagus has damaged his soul, taken away the very thing that makes him ‘Daniel’. The man who hit Fraser, who knocked out the guard – that’s not the man I’ve fought beside, the peaceful academic that I admire so much.

So I hold him, giving all the strength I can until he can find his own.


End file.
